One end of each fuel injector is retained in a cup member of the fuel rail and the opposite end is positioned in a cylindrical fuel intake bore of an internal combustion engine. Proper seating and sealing of the opposite ends of the injector in the rail and engine require adequate clamping force and precise axial alignment between the fuel rail cup, the injector axis and the cylindrical fuel intake bore. Therefore it is imperative that means be provided for achieving the required relative alignment during fabrication of the fuel rail assembly. Since the electromechanical fuel injectors currently in use require occasional servicing and replacement, it is also important that the fuel rail assembly be provided with sufficient structural strength to withstand, without permanent bending, the forces involved in removing and reinstalling the fuel rail assembly to service or replace the injectors. Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a fuel rail assembly that is relatively lightweight, economical and easy to manufacture, has improved rigidity particularly in the direction of the axes of the injectors and has an injector cup alignment means.